charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
She's a Man, Baby, a Man!
She's a Man, Baby, a Man! is the 5th episode of the second season and the 27th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Halliwell sisters realize that Phoebe’s bizarre dreams about murdering men are connected to a demon femme fatale called a Succubus, who is really killing men and draining their testosterone in order to reproduce. Prue, unwittingly, casts a spell to catch the demon and turns into a man. Posing as bait for the man-killer, Prue goes by the name Manny. Soon, the Succubus zeros in on Prue, who finds her maleness has rendered her powerless to the demon’s feminine charms. Phoebe uses her psychic connection to the Succubus to help Prue reject the demonic charms and return to her natural state. Enriched by her experience as a man, Prue convinces Piper to ask Dan out to the Animal Rights benefit concert starring The Cranberries. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Darryl Morris *Dan Gordon *DJ *'Darla/Succubus' *'Alan Stanton' *'Perry Smith' *'Owen Grant' *'Jan' *'Coroner' *'Gorgeous Man' *'Musical Guest' Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' # The main page on "The Succubus" is right before the page on "To Attract and Destroy the Succubus" Succubus :with darkness to protect herself :from heartbreak, she becomes a :succubus, a sexual predator. :"She seeks out :powerful men who become helpless :against her magic, then feeds on :their testosterone with her razor-sharp :tongue." :To attract and destroy the succubus :::see next page. 'Spells' To Attract and Destroy the Succubus... Prue Halliwell cast this spell after Phoebe was afraid that she was a succubusin 1999. The spell resulted in turning Prue into a man and when the succubus was destroyed, Prue turned back into a female. :This spell requires fourteen black candles. Draw a large symbol of Mars, representing the male gender (♂) on the floor and space the candles around it. The one who wishes to find the succubus should chant the spell within the circle. :By the forces of Heaven and Hell ::Draw to us this woman fell :Rend from her foul desire :That she may perish ::as a moth to fire. 'Powers' *'Premonition:' Phoebe had a psychic link with the Succubus. She also received a Premonition of Owen Grant being killed by the Succubus. *'Luring:' Used by the Succubus to lure her victims. *'Elasticity:' The Succubus had an Elastic tongue which she used to drain man of their testosterone. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze everyone inside Fine Romance and Darla. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to amplify her strength whilst knocking Owen and Perry Smith down. Prue later used it to fling Darla. *'Super Strength:' Used by Darla to throw Perry Smith across the alley behind P3. *'Regeneration:' Used by Darla to regenerate after Darryl Morris shot her. Beings Magical Beings *'Darla' Mortals *'Alan Stanton' *'Perry Smith' *'Owen Grant' *'Jan' *'Gorgeous Man' Shannen transforms into Manny Hanks File:ShannenManny1.jpg|The wig of Manny's hair is put onto Shannens head File:ShannenManny2.jpg|Making sure it sits well File:ShannenManny3.jpg|Some final touches to the hair File:ShannenManny4.jpg|Shannen wears certain body pieces to make her look more masculine File:ShannenManny5.jpg|Shannen shows the picture of her boyfriend at the time File:ShannenManny6.jpg|A picture of Shannens boyfriend at the time on which the look was based File:ShannenManny7.jpg|The Manny mask File:ShannenManny8.jpg|Shannen is ready for filming File:ShannenManny9.jpg|Manny Hanks Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right * This episode scored 5.4 million viewers. * Jenny doesn't appear in this episode. * To help with her look as a man, Shannen Doherty supplied the make-up artist with a picture of her boyfriend at the time. * Michael McLafferty also appears in Season 8 episode "Malice In Wonderland" as a police training instructor (Paige's guy interest). * This is the first time Phoebe channels her powers through someone else. She does something similar in the Season 3 episode The Good, The Bad And The Cursed and the Season 5 episode The Eyes Have It. * In this episode when she is Manny Hanks,Prue uses her telekinesis to enhance her strenght for the first time. * There is an alternate scene of when Prue and Phoebe enter "A Fine Romance" for the first time. Upon entering, Phoebe gets one of her dreams, seeing the succubus following men around in the building. Prue is looking down the register to see which woman joined, or as she says to Darla "to check out the competition". Another alternate scene: Piper, looking in the Book of Shadows, is reading an entry called "Irresistible", but gets distracted by seeing Dan. Dan enters the manor to catch Piper and the Book. Piper quickly tries to hide the Book but notices that Dan has seen the rather sexual drawings. This leads to a flirting conversation between the two. * The story/script has no Phoebe sleeping in bed in the teaser, getting her weird, sexual dream, instead, we go from the sisters' conversation at P3 to Darla's apartment, where she kills a man. Her hand morphed into a claw. After killing the man, she walks over to a mirror were she reveals to us, her horrifying face and tongue. The ending is a bit different as well. Phoebe, instead of being at P3, goes to jail to let Owen out. She is wearing a to-die-for dress and kisses Owen the moment he steps out of his cell. * The Succubus was supposed to be a monster like the Wendigo. She also lived in a cave, not an apartment. * This is the second time that Prue cast a spell that didn't go the way she planned. The first time was in the season 1 episode Which Prue is It Anyway?. * This is the first time Prue got transformed into something by her own spell. * There are a few deleted scenes: ::*Prue telekinetically breaks a mirror because Phoebe is making fun of her being a man. ::*Both Inspector Smith and the medical examiner get killed by the Succubus ::*When trying to attack Manny, Darla morphs into the Succubus and Piper freezes her. Phoebe kicks the Succubus after which Darryl shoots her. ::*Manny and Owen are sitting in jail. Their cells opposite to each other, acting like machos. Darryl comes in to question them. Gallery 2x05-alan-stanton.jpg Fvzsgd.jpg She’s_A_Man,_Baby,_A_Man!_-_p3.jpg DanreeRomance.jpg SuccubusAttacks.jpg Darlaseduci.jpg PrueHappyWoman.gif 2x05-alan-stanton-02.jpg Episode Stills 205aa.jpg 205b.jpg 205d.jpg 205g.jpg 205h.jpg 205i.jpg 01874.jpg Quotes :Darla: Congratulations, Prue. Your days of having trouble with men are over. See you at tonight’s mixer? :Prue: Okay, you know, for your information, I do not have man troubles. Financial ones, now, yes. But definitely not man troubles. :(Phoebe comes in.) :Phoebe: We’re out of here. :Prue: She... you. :Phoebe: Okay.. it’s okay... it’s all right. :Prue: I don’t. Honestly. (to Phoebe) Tell her. :Phoebe: Okay. Let’s work on your walk. :Piper: All you have to do is visualize a man that you admire and then you emulate him. You know, the walk will follow. :Prue: A man that I admire... all right... I got that. :Piper: Okay. :(She walks and then does a girlie turn at the end.) :Piper: The man you admire is Richard Simmons? :(Piper and Phoebe laugh.) :(Piper is watching Dan’s tape.) :Dan: I’m sorry.. I.. I.. I just... I can’t do this. :Jan: Oh, come on. Your sister paid for this, Mr. Gordon. You can do it. :Dan: Oh.. this just isn’t me. :Jan: Give it a try. Just speak from your heart. What are you looking for in a woman? :Dan: What do I look for? I don’t know. I’m an old-fashioned, I guess. I look for the girl-next-door. Someone with a good heart, good personality, and looks to match. The kind of girl that... when I leave for work in the morning... I wait just... a little bit... till she leaves for work too. Just to catch a glimpse of that long dark hair, that great smile, hoping that maybe, one day... she’ll notice that I’m watching her. Then she’ll smile back at me. :(Piper just smiles.) :Phoebe: Um... did Manny just check out that girl's butt? :Piper: Oh god. This is startin' to get weird. :Phoebe: It's starting to get weird? Where you been? :(referring to Piper after she shares her views on what the ideal man should be like) :Prue: 'She learnt all that just from looking out a window? :(Prue and Phoebe hurry to window)'' :Phoebe:' Oh yeah. Nice body, great tan . . . :'Prue: Awesome truck! :Phoebe: You know, I think you really are becoming a man. International Titles *'''French: Masculin-Féminin (Masculine-Feminine) *'Polish:' Ona jest facetem! (She is a guy!) *'Czech:' Vždyť ona je přece muž! (Indeed, She is a Man!) *'Slovak:' Ona je muž! (She is a Man!) *'Italian:' Prue cambia sesso (Prue Changes Sex) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America): '''Ella es un hombre, nena, un hombre ''(She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) *'Hungarian: '''A bestia ''(A Beast) *'Portuguese (Portugal): '''Ela é um Homem, Bebé, Homem! ''(She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''Ela é um Homem! (''She's a Man!) *'Russian:' Ona muzhchina, detka, muzhchina! (She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) *'Finnish: '''Miesten kesken ''(Among Men) *'German:' Einfach unwiderstehlich (Simply Irresistible) *'Serbian: '''Ona je muško! ''(She's a man!) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2